


The Prince of Hearts

by Rhapsody



Category: The Silmarillion - Tolkien
Genre: Cats, Gen, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Elrond decides to acknowlegde a request that changed his life and that of others forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [LotR Gen fic challenge: Some Like it Hot (July 2009)](http://community.livejournal.com/lotr_community/tag/july+09)
> 
> My wonderful beta is [](http://pandemonium-213.livejournal.com/profile)[**pandemonium_213**](http://pandemonium-213.livejournal.com/)

When Elrond entered the library and observed the cosy scene before him, he smiled to himself. Luxuriating in front of the fireplace would always be his small friend's favourite activity. These days his companion no longer struggled to survive; his tasks were just to entertain: snuggling in laps or allowing many just to pet him. As Elrond walked to his favourite chair –worn by his little friend's frequent visits – he merely brushed away some of the hair and loose threads. The little champion had noticed his entrance and stretched out languorously on the rug before the hearth. Knowing his friend long enough to accept this invitation, he knelt down to pick the feline up from the floor. Once both settled in the chair, Elrond remembered the day that he brought his little friend with his impressive ancestry here.

Long ago, a messenger handed him a ball of fur that had grown into the sleek creature now purring on his lap. There was not much time, and a hastily written note was exchanged: Eregion had fallen and with his own stronghold besieged, it were dire and dark times. Even if he might have considered declining to foster this feline, Elrond could not help to think how once someone took pity upon him when he and his brother had been left alone in the world. Who was he to deny such a humble request? Celebrimbor clearly had loved this kitten, that much was obvious. The famous elf had stated in his note that this little one was the last thing that reminded him of Aman and its bliss. Could Elrond please make sure that his beloved creature would be treated in a humble and yet kind manner?

 

Such a request was never needed since the cat never showed any sign of haughtiness. Miuro simply became his own spokesperson. He treated everyone with kindness and as an equal, making those who welcomed such attention them feel special. Some envied those who had garnered the cat's companionship: that much influence did his friend have over the good people of Rivendell.

From the first day the cat left the safe hiding place under Elrond's coat and placed his furry paws on Rivendell ground, Miuro won over many hearts including Elrond's. It gave Elrond the opportunity to return the generosity and kindness he craved for so long ago and received it with so much love.


End file.
